


Оратор года

by fandom_MassEffect, Nirtoglycerin



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Скотт попытался объяснить.





	Оратор года

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Слоан Келли была вся целиком — из бурлящей агрессии и злобы. Говоря, она скалила зубы и едва не рычала. Разговор, конечно, и впрямь был не из приятных, но Скотт умудрялся сохранять на лице нейтральное выражение. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.

— Думаешь, сможешь выстоять против меня? Ну попытайся, — цедила она ядовитым голосом. — Я сожру тебя с потрохами и не подавлюсь. Это не Нексус, мальчик. Здесь на твои крики не сбежится десяток защитников. Что молчишь? Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: освобождение этого преступника — твоих рук дело.

— Моих, — кивнул Скотт. Поморщился, потому что голос охрип и сорвался, будто он дал петуха от испуга. — Моих, — повторил уже тверже.

— И без тебя знаю, что твоих! — взвилась Слоан.

— Конечно знаешь, я ведь только что это сказал, — произнес Скотт ровным тоном.

Слоан прищурилась, мягко перетекла в своем кресле и стала вдруг опасной: наклонила голову, глядя исподлобья, демонстративно уложила ладонь на кобуру с пистолетом и скалиться перестала. Собралась.

— Твоя мамочка не учила тебя манерам, мальчик? — вкрадчиво спросила она. — Не рассказывала, что хамство — это очень нехорошо?

«Это провокация, Скотт, — произнес СЭМ. — Как я и говорил ранее, для нас будет крайне нежелательно ссориться с руководством порта Кадары».

«Я слышал тебя и в первый раз», — подумал Скотт. Мысленно поморщился, потому что СЭМ был трижды прав.

— Послушай меня, Слоан Келли, — сказал Скотт тихо, но веско. Тем самым тоном, которым в совершенстве владел отец, но совсем не владел Скотт. — Послушай и постарайся понять. 

Он остановился на пару мгновений, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на ее лице: тщательно подавленный импульс гнева, уверенность в своей силе и настороженность в умных глазах. Да, она была эмоциональной, но далеко не дурой. Она решила послушать. Скотт не дал ей время передумать, он слегка кивнул и продолжил: 

— Ссориться с тобой я не хочу. Ссориться с ангара мне никак нельзя. Чувствуешь разницу? Ты хотела устроить пленнику прилюдную экзекуцию, и знаешь, что бы они увидели? Что мы убиваем ангара. И черта с два я бы смог потом объяснить, что между вами и нами есть какая-то разница. Все мы для них сраные пришельцы, вторженцы и враги. Кетты научили их только биться и быть начеку, а чему научим мы? 

Он выдохнул, нахмурился, потому что слова были совсем не те — неправильные, недостаточно веские, недостаточно... 

— Я Первопроходец, — сказал он наконец. Четко и ясно, будто это объясняло все. Потом качнул головой в ту сторону, где находились камеры, и добавил: — Я освободил пленника и для вас тоже. Но можешь не благодарить.

Да уж. Награда «Оратор года» точно только что пролетела мимо Скотта Райдера. Если кто-то вообще и мог понять что-то в его расплывчатых аргументах, то, пожалуй, только Сара. Чаще всего именно она находила слова, растолковывала то, что Скотт пытался сказать, приправляла своим — верным, всегда чертовски верным — мнением и вешала получившуюся вермишель так, что все просили добавки. 

Ее катастрофически не хватало сейчас в разговоре со Слоан — не с Эддисон, которую Скотт не выносил всей душой, не с Эфрой, готовым пристрелить его за любое неверное движение, — именно со Слоан Келли. Сара бы смогла объяснить, что он имел в виду, лучше, четче, понятнее. Растолковала бы, что вся эта сраная политика и им осточертела до зубовного скрежета, но то, что они стоили сейчас, просуществует потом веками, и один этот пленник — он один! — мог изменить отношения между Инициативой и ангара навсегда. Слоан бы поняла. Скотт видел — она умная баба. Может, даже умнее его самого, по крайней мере без СЭМа в башке.

Слоан молчала. Приподняла одну бровь, потом вторую, потом хмыкнула — как-то совсем незло — 

и расхохоталась.


End file.
